


Boat smut bonuses

by Louwesy



Series: Lost [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Anya, Dom Jake, Dom/sub, Dominant Abby, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: So this is just going to be smut works form the boat featuring characters from the 100 with various kinks.First chapter is Bellamy/Anya/JakeSecond is Abby/RavenIf there are other pairings, or kinks you want to read put them in the comments.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Anya/Jake Griffin, Jake Griffin/Anya/Bellamy Blake
Series: Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Bellamy the fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> Jake/Anya/ Bellamy threesome
> 
> So as promised some more smut. Next up is Abby and Raven for the smut fixes and Abby is in total control.

“So tell me about the woman you are seeing?” Abby asked him over dinner.

They had decided to catch up after he asked her to snip him the other day. He had finally worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him, but she said she didn’t want kids and she refused to take forms of birth control. Something about her family being old fashioned… But that was just part of the deal. He wanted to fuck her raw. They had been having this on again off again relationship for 5 years.

The woman drove him absolutely nuts. She was ruthless in a boardroom and it turned him on from the moment he met her. He had finally met his equal and now after 5 years he was finally ready to settle down and commit to one woman. Anya Woods would finally say yes to him. This was him proving himself to her and committing to just one woman. A woman who drove him mad. To the point of getting a surgery so he couldn’t knock her up, proposing to her, and then marrying her just so he could fuck her beautiful pussy raw for the rest of his life and she accepted and even enjoyed the same lifestyle. God Anya was perfect for him in every way and he was finally seeing it. 

He finally wanted to take a step back from his company and it wasn’t coming at a better time since he knocked Anya up the last time they were together. He was going to put a ring on it. Tell he that he loved her and would love their child and that they wouldn’t have to worry about another accident of their love again. He didn’t plan on having more children after Clarke, but since finding out Anya was pregnant they had formulated a plan.

Jake now just had to tell his daughter about his girlfriend and that they would be having a kid together and he would finally settle down. He knew Clarke wanted him to be happy and find someone for him and he was excited to show off his strong woman. Anya would move to Sydney to oversee his company, and her nieces in the coming deal they had. That way she could help run both companies and he could take a step back and raise their child. 

“Honestly she is amazing. I can’t wait for you to meet her later tonight,” Jake said as he sipped from his glass.

“Tonight?” Abby asked him rather confused.

“Before you say no. Which you can’t by the way. She is throwing a party on her yacht. You are coming because you haven’t gotten laid since Clarke’s conception and don’t even try to tell me otherwise. I know Aden was born using IVF.” Jake watched as Abby was about to say something back to him but held it back. “It’s a mixer of sorts, and only singles or open couples are invited. You have to have a certain social status to attend so maybe you can meet someone. Dust off those cobwebs so to speak. It’s masked so it is completely anonymous unless you don’t want it to be.”

“I could kill you Jake Griffin. But I have been considering finding a partner lately. Obviously one research driven like myself.”

“A partner or an experiment?” Jake asked, until he thought better of it. “You know what. Never mind. It will be fun and we are going as soon as I pay for this meal.” He said, looking for the waiter. The ring in his pocket was burning a hole into him, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe without seeing Anya again. 

“Hmm and who do we have here,” Anya asked, slinking up to their prey. They had been watching him for awhile now. Ever since they had come up for air after his proposal they had noticed him hovering near the bookshelf on the middle level. He was bisexual and from his bands they could tell he liked to be used. To be a fucktoy to either sex who didn’t mind being tied up. He fit their criteria and it also helped that he looked like a little fuckboy in his suspenders with his glasses.

“Professor Bellamy Blake,” he said sticking out his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand he placed Anya in front of him and placed the boy's hand on her hip as he rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. “This is Anya, and my name is Jake.”

“A good teacher always knows that there is always something new to learn. Would you like us to teach you a lesson professor Blake,” Anya asked, causing Jake to nibble at her ear. He loved hearing her proposition people. It turned him on to no end and he held her hips close to him so she could feel the erection that was forming. 

“Yes ma’am,” the man said.

“Very well. Follow me professor Blake but once we enter the room you will no longer address me unless you are told to. You will address Jake as sir, or daddy and you are agreeing to let us dominate and use you for our pleasure.”

The boy just nodded causing Jake to smirk. Anya moved away from his arms and Jake watched Bellamy look between the two of them. “Follow her if you want to have a night of pleasure Bellamy. We never disappoint,” Jake said and watched the man chase after his fiance. “Good boy,” he said low so only Bellamy could hear. He loved the way the man's back went straight and how he clenched his ass together. 

Once they were inside Anya’s private suite he shut the door behind them. Anya was quick to undress and that left both him and Bellamy fully clothed. “Take off his clothes Anya. Bellamy no touching. You must keep your hands to yourself at all times but that doesn’t mean you can touch yourself. Here in this room your body is ours. All you have to say is the word stop and we will end this and take care of you after if that is what you want.”

“Say stop and you stop. Got it.” Bellamy said and he nodded to Anya who started to undress him. Jake sat down on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt as he watched the woman he loved kiss the other man as she undressed him. He loved how Anya raked her nails down his abs and how the man threw his head back. Anya cupped him gently before ignoring him completely and carried on with her task of undressing him.

Jake took his shirt off and then he started to unzip his pants as Anya unzipped Bellamy’s. The only difference was that he was allowed to touch. Jake pulled himself out of his boxers and started to stroke himself as Anya’s hands slid up and down his body teasing the now naked man. Jake watched as Bellamy looked at him hungrily. Once he was satisfied that they had teased the boy enough he got up and took one of Bellamy’s hands and placed it on his cock.

“How does that cock feel in your hand boy” he asked Bellamy once he took a break from kissing his fiance. The man had grabbed onto him softly and started to stroke his meat as soon as he placed it in his hands. 

“Good sir,” the man responded like a good obedient little slut. 

“Put it in your mouth. If you stop sucking me at any time Anya will stop working your dick. You don’t want that do you boy,” Jake asked the man who looked like he wanted nothing more than to feast on his cock.

“No sir. I’ll be a good boy,” he responded before putting his cock in his mouth. God it felt great. Jake loved dominating with his girlfriend. Well now fiance. It seemed like they picked the perfect little fuck toy for the evening for them. 

“Hmmm Daddy’s good little boy,” he said, caressing the man’s clean shaven face as he started to thrust his cock into the warm eager mouth.

Anya had already worked off his shorts and was pumping his cock while sucking hard on the man's nipples. Jake could see how much the young man was enjoying it. How he closed his eyes tight and just opened up his mouth to be used like a good little slut. He slapped lightly on his cheeks as he inched in and out of his mouth slowly. Watching his fiance tease the man. Working her way down his body with her mouth until she reached his cock.

“Be a good girl Anya and suck this boy off and prep his ass. Daddy wants to claim it and fill it with his cum,” he instructed and stroked Bellamy’s face while he started to cry while being pleasured.

“Mmmm with pleasure. I hope he tastes as good as he looks,” Anya said before falling onto her knees beside Bellamy. She didn’t go for his cock like most others tried. Anya could have her fill of him later. They both knew this was about dominating another person and not each other. They could pleasure each other any time they wanted now. 

“You like being out little slut don’t you boy,” Jake said, pulling his cock out of Bellamy’s mouth. He watched the boy gasp for air but hungrily move back to his cock. “Answer me boy and you can have your treat.” He said gripping Bellamy’s hair tightly pulling it away from his aching shaft. 

“Yes sir. I love being your little slut.”

“That’s a good boy. Now open up,” Jake said. He looked down at his fiance who winked at him and he nodded back to her. When he entered Bellamy’s mouth Anya stuffed a finger inside of his ass while stroking his cock. Bellamy’s moans vibrated down his shaft and he had to grip the base of his shaft and pull Bellamy back until he was suckling his tip to keep from cumming.

“He is getting so loose for you Jake. His ass is practically begging to be fucked,” Anya said from below him. He could see Bellamy was slowly working his ass on her fingers as Anya continued to tease his cock lightly with her other hand.

It was perfect timing he needed a break before he shot his load down Bellamy’s throat. He wanted to stuff his ass while he pleasured Anya’s cunt. “Get on your hands and knees Bellamy. It’s time to tie you up,” Jake said and watched as the boy whined sadly as his cock was removed from his mouth. 

Anya helped to direct Bellamy to where she wanted him while he went to the drawer where his fiance kept her ties. They were a fan of silk as they didn’t like rope burn or cold metal against their skin. Anya helped him tie each of his ankles and then his wrists firmly to the ground before he moved to get the whip. He would help position Bellamy perfectly to please Anya while keeping his ass up for his pleasure.

“Do you want to taste her pussy boy. It’s dripping for you,” Jake said when Anya finally got in position on the floor. Her legs exposed her dripping pusy as she slid forward on the mat so all Bellamy had to do was dip down and he could taste her.

“Mmm. Yes sir. She looks delicious sir.”

“Have a taste while I position you how I want you,” Jake said moving around the two of them.

He watched as the young boy happily lapped up Anya’s juices, and how his fiance tilted her head back as she pinched her own nipple. “He has such a good little mouth,” Anya said between moans.

Jake kissed his fiance’s as he started to jerk himself again. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and Abby told him he wasn’t supposed to take his little blue pill for a few weeks. Abby didn’t say that he couldn’t have sex though, just that he should avoid it. But he was only human and he couldn’t avoid missing out on dominating such a little slut with his fiance. This was the perfect way to celebrate their engagement. 

Anya pulled him closer until she was arching up and taking him into her mouth. Fuck she knew exactly how he liked it. She massaged his balls as she worked her hand along his length using her saliva as lube to keep sliding her hand perfectly down his shaft. “Fuck that’s it baby. Get this dick nice and wet before it goes into his firm looking ass,” Jake said, making both his partners moan at the thought of him taking control over the play.

“I need more,” Anya said releasing his cock.

Jake backed away from her and moved towards Bellamy. He let the crop trail from his shoulder down his back as he watched him lap up Anya’s juices. He pushed down slightly with crop and praised Bellamy for following his orders. He moved the crop onto his ass and watched the man stick his ass up and out exposing his ass to him. Bellamy’s cock hung limp below his hole but Jake knew he would burst as soon as he started to fuck and stroke him. 

“Such a good boy presenting himself to me. I’m going to whip you three times and you only stop licking her pussy to thank me,” he said before taking a step back and lining up the whip. He wasn’t going to make it hurt, he just wanted Bellamy to know who was in charge. Who would be owning him for the next few hours.

“Does he have to stop Jake. His tongue feels so good,” Anya said lightly stroking his shaggy hair.

“After counting you are going to beg your mistress to let you continue licking her cunt. Is that clear boy,” Jake said coming over to kiss Anya before pulling Bellamy’s head away from her pussy to hear his response.

“Yes sir,” Bellamy replied.

Jake walked away before grabbing some condoms and putting them near Anya. He also went and grabbed her favourite toy that she could use on herself while he slammed into Bellamy. He was going to help her reach her pleasure first though. He wanted everything set up so that they could seamlessly move from position to position. Once he had circled them again trailing the whip down Bellamy’s back he decided to start and stroked his dick while the other hand snapped the hip back.

“One. Thank you sir. May I please continue eating your pussy mistress,” the man asked.

“I want you sucking on my clit. Don’t stop until you feel that sweet sensation on your ass,” Anya said nodding to Jake.

He knew to take his time. He started to massage Bellamy’s ass teasing his hole. He watched as Anya edged herself closer and closer to climax before nodding to him. He then stood up from his kneeling position and struck his second blow.

“Two. Thank you sir. Mistress please I want to continue tasting you,” Bellamy begged.

“I want you to shove your tongue into me Bellamy. You will continue to fuck me with your tongue until your daddy signals for you to stop,” Anya said winking up at Jake. 

Once again he watched on as Anya was edged closer and closer to oblivion. They worked so well together. That was part of the reason why he started to fall in love with her. When she was just about to cum he stopped the play though by spanking Bellamy who he had just started to penetrate with his finger. 

“Three. Thank you sir. May I please continue to please you Mistress. I want to make you cum,” Bellamy begged. 

Anya’s juices were all over his face, and he was gripping his bindings hard. Jake could tell he was getting closer and closer to bursting. When he would make the man cum he would make sure it was one of the best orgasms of his life. Jake sat Anya up and then eased himself in behind her on her mat. He lifted her pussy up showing it off to Bellamy who could do nothing but stare. They laughed together sharing a few kisses while they watched him struggle to get close to them. 

Once they had tortured the boy with their joint self teasing he slid into his fiance’s pussy. He was going to enjoy the fact that he would be the only man to do so. He started to ease in and out of Anya as she stayed at a 45 degree angle holding herself up as he pounded into her. “Lick my clit and make me cum Bellamy,” Anya instructed.

Jake loved the commanding tone she used. He continued to pump in and out of her squeezing her nipples for her as she liked while Anya held herself up. “Fuck. Such a good pussy,” Jake said. “I’m going to fill it with my cum,” he started to grunt. He was holding himself back so hard. He knew Anya was as well since he helped her edge.

“Don’t stop,” Anya started to chant. She supported herself on one hand while the other clutched onto Bellamy’s head. He could feel her walls start to shake, and how they started to squeeze around him. He couldn’t hold back anymore and shot his load deep inside of her only inching in and out as she started to cum. Anya came so hard she pushed his dick out of her warm sheath as she squirted her juices all over Bellamy’s face. 

Jake eased out of his fiance carefully. There wasn’t a point in moving to a different location as he planned on making a mess again. “Clean my cock,” he said to Bellamy. Who happily started to suck off all of Anya’s juices until he got him hard again. Jake slipped on a condom and bent down behind Bellamy again. “Do you want this dick in your ass boy,” Jake asked.

“Yes sir. Please stuff your big cock in my ass,” Bellamy said exposing his hole to him. Jake stretched and prepared him before lining up and slowly pushing in. He may be one to enjoy dominating others but he didn’t enjoy hurting them. He cared deeply about their pleasure before it reflected on his own.

“I want you to lick my cum out of her pussy while I fuck your ass,” Jake said pushing Bellamy’s head back into Anya’s cunt. He had noticed his seed start to leak out of his lover as she started to recover and he didn’t want it to go to waste.

“Mmm. Yes sir,” Bellamy said before sticking his ass back and licking his spend that trickled down to Anya’s ass. 

Jake started to stroke Bellamy in time with his thrusts as Anya started to stroke her nipples once more. He knew his fiance got off on watching him dominate other men. He wasn’t into getting penetrating or really pleasing men orally, but he had no problem using them for his own pleasure. “That’s it. Such a good boy,” Jake said Bellamy’s cock started to twitch in his hand.

“I want you to cum as many times as you can for us. Show us what a good obedient boy you can be.” Jake said pressing into a spot he noticed Bellamy liked earlier.

“Fuck i’m cumming. Oh god I'm cumming,” Bellamy said, pulling back from Anya’s cunt. 

Jake jerked him gathering the copious amounts of cum in his hand and using it to stroke the man even harder as he started to speed up his thrusts and Anya positioned his head back into her crotch. It felt like Bellamy dripped cum out of his cock as Jake continued thrusting faster watching his fiance grab her toy and start to fuck herself with it. He was about to cum, and he wanted to make it good.

He pulled out and took the condom off and quickly stood overtop of Anya and pulled Bellamy’s head back. “Do you want my cum Bellamy. You have worked so hard for it,” Jake said praising him.

“Please give me your cum. I am dying to taste you,” Bellamy said before taking him into his mouth. Jake grabbed onto his hair and started to fuck the mans face. He could see his cock go down the other man’s throat as Bellamy started to deep throat him. 

“Fucking take it. Take every drop,” Jake said pulling back so Bellamy wouldn’t choke on his cum. It took him a little while to catch his breath. Some of his cum trickled out of Bellamy’s mouth. He caught a few drops with his finger and Bellamy sucked greedily at his fingers. He watched the boy clean him up, as he looked down below to see Anya’s hips gyrating as she used her toy. 

“Do you see that toy boy. Do you want to be her little toy. Do you want your cock easing in and out of her ass as I fuck her pussy,” Jake said pulling on his hair as Anya made a show of fucking herself on her vibrator.

“I want to be your little fuck toy sir. I would live to please you,” Bellamy said desperately. He had already gotten him off while working his ass and cock. He wondered how many more rounds this boy had in him.

“Anya clean him up and let’s see if he has another round in him,” Jake said, sitting off to the side once more watching Anya work. Some of his cum had trickled down his mouth to his neck and clavicle and Anya cleaned it for him before she tasted his cum on the young man's lips. Jake worked his hands on her ass pulling on the plug she had told him about earlier. He loved when Anya surprised him like this. How he found a woman with a sexual appetite that matched his. 

“You were such a good boy. Do you deserve a little ass as well?” Anya asked him while stroking his cock back to its full length. 

“I only deserve what daddy tells me I deserve,” Bellamy responded like a good submissive.

“Get on the bed on your back. Anya will tie your wrists to the bed. You may fuck her, but she sets the pace,” Jake said tugging on his member as he watched them get into position. 

Once Anya had started to bounce up and down he moved towards her. He started to rub her clit as he sucked on her sensitive nipples. He pushed Anya slowly back onto Bellamy and positioned them so that there was minimal strain on Bellamy’s arms as he would be holding her weight. Jake then grabbed Anya’s vibrator and pressed it to her clit. He watched as the woman started to writhe and twist in pleasure. 

He enjoyed how Bellamy threw his head back in pleasure as he knew his cock was getting squeezed as his fiance had her second orgasm. He pulled the vibrator from her clit and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. He pushed in slowly. Anya was much tighter with Bellamy filling her other hole. “So perfect. How do you feel Bellamy?” He asked the man as he let Anya enjoy her blissed out moment as she adjusted to his cock inside of her as well.

“So good sir. She is squeezing me so well,” Bellamy said.

“Thank her Bellamy. She is in control of this orgasm. If you want to cum you have to beg her,” Jake said before he started to ignore Bellamy’s plea’s as he started to rut into Anya. He knew that Bellamy could feel him as he was able to feel the slow movements he made in and out of her ass. 

He was going at no such pace. He knew that Anya was at the end and he could tell that Bellamy’s stamina was faltering. The boy was begging as he battled consciousness wanting to experience one last orgasm. “Fuck. I’m coming. Both of you cum inside of me,” Anya said.

“Oh god I’m marrying such a good little slut,” Jake said before releasing his load. A part of him felt proud of knocking this woman up. He loved knowing that he would be the only one to truly release into her. He was shocked when she told him about her strict set of rules. But he respected it as he had rules of his own, and they kept him safe. Their rules kept both of them safe through the years before they finally committed to just one another. Well and the occasional bed partner. 

“I think we broke him Jake,” Anya said sweetly caressing his cheek as he undid the wrist ties. Bellamy seemed to have passed out right after cumming into the condom Anya slipped on him. 

“He lasted much longer than others have. Let’s clean him up and set him up with us on the bed,” Jake said.

Once they had cleaned up everything he kissed Anya hard. “What a way to celebrate an engagement,” Jake said.

“Mmm the best way. Leave a spot for me in the middle. I have to take my vitamins, and I want to slip this rock you got me back on,” his fiance said before he crawled onto his side of the bed. He laid on his back and when Anya came back they kissed lazily before he moved over him into the middle. He helped her adjust the sheets so Bellamy was covered as well and then spooned her from behind. He was absolutely spent from all of his flights, surgery, and a night of magical love making it didn’t take long until he was dreaming of a future with the woman he loved.

He was always an early riser and he was up and working on his draft of the business proposal for the meeting he had later this afternoon. He had yet to meet Anya’s niece but he wanted to impress her family. Even though his reputation precedes him, he couldn’t help but want to try to impress his future family. When Bellamy started to stir he handed him his folded clothes and told him to be quiet as Anya was still sleeping. 

Once Bellamy was dressed he spoke up again. “Good morning. I’ll see you out. I am going to let my fiance rest. We have a big day ahead of us. It was a pleasure to meet you Bellamy,” Jake said.

“It certainly was a pleasurable experience,” the man said bashfully as Jake walked him back up the stairs that would lead them off the boat. 

When he patted the man on the shoulders in a parting goodbye before turning around to go below deck. He noticed a familiar blonde coming up the stairs from down below. “Clarke,” he exclaimed. “This is a surprise.”

“Oh my god dad. What the hell are you doing here. Oh god. Oh no. I just attended one of your fucking parties. Dear god.” Clarke said, her eyes going wide.

“Well it looks like you had a good night. You need to let loose sometimes honey. I was just telling your mother that before bringing her here last night.”

“Oh my god mom was here as well,” Clarke exclaimed and Jake had to resist the urge to laugh as he watched how wide Clarke’s eyes became. He thought she was about to faint so he quickly grabbed onto her.

“Jake who the hell is that,” he heard the familiar voice of his fiance call.

“Anya, this is Clarke. My daughter. Clarke, this is Anya, my fiance,” Jake said, smiling proudly between the two woman. Clarke didn’t untangle from him and when she did her eyes just held fury behind them. He was then pushed aside as his daughter ran from his arms and off the boat. Not even bothering to meet the woman who had finally tamed him.

“Told you you should have said something to her earlier. Like perhaps when we made things exclusive years ago. But no Mr. Playboy wanted to keep his image,” his Fiance said air quoting the playboy image part before storming back into her room.

“What is going on out here,” a brunette said sticking her head out of the door. He was only in his boxers and one of Anya’s short length silk robes. This was his favourite one with a golden dragon on the back of the blue backdrop. It also gave him easy access to ice his balls which he had been doing ever since he got up. 

Jake suddenly felt like he was being scrutinized. He never cared about wearing Anya’s many robes before but under the glare of this woman he felt like he was being exposed. “Hi,” I’m Jake Griffin,” he said, taking one hand away from holding the robe together and greeting the other woman by sticking out his hand. 

Little did he know at that moment he was meeting the woman he would later groom to take over his business. Who would give him a grandchild, and who would help complete his family. He eventually removed his hand when she said nothing. “I’m just going to,” he said pointing in the direction of Anya’s quarters before scampering off to his fiance. He would have to smooth things over with her and then with Clarke. He would fly her friends back to Australia with him on his private jet. Anya would just have to fly first class. He was sure that his fiance would understand.


	2. Raven/Abby

“Do you want to get out of here?” Abby asked the stranger who had been ravishing her neck.

“Yes,” was all the response she needed before she was up and pulling the brunette stud with her. Jake had given her a keycard after introducing her to his new fiance and told her he would double her funding if she actually used the room. He said he would be checking the logs later. She figured that it wouldn’t hurt to dust the cobwebs so to speak and also appease her scientific mind, and growing sexual appetite as she started to reach menopause. 

They had been talking for hours and she had never felt like she had been more open in her life. The brunette listened to her and also told her a bit about herself and told her about different robotics projects she was working on. Abby found it all rather interesting that she was trying to incorporate a more robotic prosthetic for amputees so that they wouldn’t feel like they were actually missing a limb. She couldn’t help but wonder if her little side project would help with the whole phantom limb side effects those patients faced. 

“Oh my god Raven,” Abby said upon the other woman taking off her mask. “Oh my god Clarke is going to kill me. I just got her back in my life. If you even breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you,” Abby said.

“Surprise?” Raven said, shrugging her shoulders.

“You knew it was me,” Abby said astonished. 

“Well yeah. You kinda are wearing the same dress that you left in. So… do you want me to just leave and forget this ever happened?” Raven asked looking at the door before casting her eyes sadly to the ground. 

There was something about her face that made Abby want to see her smile. She didn’t like the frown that was forming. Besides it was flattering that this younger woman was interested in her. She also couldn’t help but be interested in Raven’s extra appendage. The scientist in her was eager to explore and examine this new discovery she had made. “I didn’t say that. If you want to pleasure me you will do exactly what I say, and you will tell me exactly how you feel. Every little dirty thought that runs through that pretty little head of yours I want to know about.”

“Shit. Okay. I really want to see you cum,” Raven said.

“Then pull down my panties and lick my clit until I tell you to stop,” Abby said, pulling up her dress.

“God you're beautiful,” Raven said, falling to her knees.

Abby watched as Raven kissed up her toned legs until her hands grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them down kissing her now exposed folds. “I’ve thought about this a lot before. I have read all your articles on rewriting our genetic code,” Raven rasped between kisses.

“Well how about you show me how you make me cum,” Abby said, grabbing her firmly by the ponytail. 

She really wasn’t interested in hearing how Raven was into her. This wasn’t going past tonight and she never had anyone that she formed attachments to other than her children. Even then she knew she wasn’t the best mother. She was never really there for her children except when they went on vacation. That was the only time she stopped working on her projects, but then she usually found something else to keep her busy. They loved her but she truly didn’t know how to love them back. 

She had never felt that kind of love growing up and she really didn’t know how to express it. She also didn’t want to treat Aden differently than Clarke and lose her like she did when she told her daughter she was pregnant. God that was a mess. No she needed to forget about emotions and just have a pleasurable connection. It was time to let go and forget about all of her issues. 

Raven got the hint and eventually her clit was being ravished by an expert tongue. Jake was right when she said she hadn’t had sex in years, and now she didn’t want to stop. It felt glorious to be falling apart in front of a woman who was worshipping her, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, perhaps her equal.

She was just as smart as she was beautiful and her body was a work of art. She had always known she had been bisexual. She had a few experiences in highschool and found women to be beautiful but Raven was the whole package. Abby could not wait to unwrap said package but if Raven was truly interested in her, she wanted to make her work for it. Make her beg continuously for her body until she is about to combust. 

After Raven had got her off with her tongue she changed their positions and started to suck her dick. The girl was bucking and moaning her name so she stopped what she was doing. “Stay quiet or I will stop,” Abby said.

It looked like the girl was about to comply before she got a stupid smile on her face. “Make me.”

That was going to be arranged. She was going to make sure the latino stayed nice and quiet as she smothered her with her wet pussy. Abby pushed her back down and climbed on top of her until her centre was placed right in front of a very thirsty girl. Abby grabbed her head and brought her cunt down to Raven's waiting mouth. 

“This is a much better way to use your mouth,” she said, grinding her hips slowly watching as Raven eagerly lapped at her. “Fuck. Yes. Good girl. Don’t stop,” Abby cried out as she started to cum. It still wasn’t enough so she slid back down until Ravens cock nudged against her entrance and she took it in half way before the stretch started to hurt. 

“Fuck Abby.”

Abby hissed when she took her all inside of her. She grasped at the woman's breasts beneath her, as she slowly started to ride her cock. Without even having to tell her Raven put her hands on her hands and started to rub her clit with her thumb. “Yes. That’s it. Just like that,” Abby moaned when Raven was rubbing her just right. She had to admit that Raven was stimulating her body just right and letting her take what she wanted. 

She rocked her hips frantically as she felt the familiar knot in her stomach. Raven started to buck into her and she was going to tell her off but then she started to hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Abby chanted as Raven bucked into her. 

“Abby I’m.”

“I said don’t stop,” Abby said covering up Raven’s mouth with her hand as she started to cum. Her high was cut short when she felt something warm shoot inside of her, and panic ensued as she jumped off of Raven. Raven didn’t stop cumming though and soon she felt warm spurts of it against her skin.

“You told me not to stop,” Raven stuttered. 

Fuck that was right, she did. She also told her she wanted to hear every dirty thought that crossed her mind, and then continuously cut her off with her pussy. Fuck was she every a control freak. She couldn’t show weakness right now. She hated confronting her emotions but there was something about Raven that brought them out. She even gave up control and let her rut into and she came. God the control Raven had over her already scared her. 

“I… I have to go,” she said, gathering up her clothes.

“Abby relax. It’s okay you're on that patch thing you invented for Clarke right?”

God why didn’t she inject herself. Oh yes because she planned on never having sex again. Fucking Jake speaking to her damn scientefic brain. “No.”

“Okay then i’ll run out and grab you the morning after pill or something.”

Abby finished putting on her clothes and she reached for her phone and handed it to Raven to add her number. “I’ll text you tomorrow sometime and you can bring it to me. I think it goes without saying that you will not tell my daughter about what happened between us. Thank you for the evening Raven, but I think it is best that we don’t talk about what happened here again,” Abby said when she got her phone back before she exited the room that was causing her to feel emotions she hadn’t felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Anya and Jake are a couple in this fic and Anya is now trapped on an island. So on shore and off shore lovers are available to the two of them as they do have an open and loving relationship, but are fully committed to each other as well. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and support.


End file.
